


白昼梦

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 【故事概要】Thor亲眼看到Thanos杀死了Loki，就在他痛苦万分的时候，他进入了一个梦境，Loki在那里等他。





	白昼梦

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯粹是我的意难平，接复3开头，全文清水，语死早，无逻辑，恋爱脑，不喜勿点。

1.  
整个房间都是白色的，或许都不能称之为房间，因为目之所及皆为一片白色，看不到边界，只有中间有一把扶手椅和坐在椅子上的人是带着颜色的，Loki就这么坐在椅子上盯着他看，比以往任何一次都乖巧听话。

这已经不是Thor第一次进入这个梦境了，姑且称之为梦境吧，因为即使他现在看到的一切都是梦境无法比拟的真实，他仍然很快会从梦境中醒来。

第一次的时候，他刚失去Loki，飞船炸飞后，他被抛进了虚无的宇宙，随着飞船的碎片漂浮。阿斯加德人不会因为缺氧而很快死亡，如果就这么飘浮在宇宙中，Thor也至少可以活上一千年。但是Thor并不喜欢这样，空荡荡的宇宙让他无法转移注意力。心脏中有一种剧毒流向了身体的每一个角落，仿佛动动手指都能让他痛到窒息。这样的痛苦他经历过一次、两次，但是他没想到他会经历第三次，而第三次的自己就和前两次一样糟糕，他想狠狠地往自己脸上挥上两拳，但是现在他只能任由四肢张开和一堆宇宙垃圾在一起。

就在这时，他的眼前出现了一点点的亮白星子，那些亮白星子渐渐连在了一起，自己仿佛被吸进了白色的隧道，等他重新站定后，他看见了一把椅子和站着的…Loki。

“Loki！！！我就知道你没死，我就知道你会逃脱的！”Thor觉得自己的所有细胞都在一瞬间被点燃了，体内的剧毒被燃烧殆尽。他冲上前，紧紧抱住了眼前的人，并不是幻象，能够感受到被圈住的身体带着温度。

但是紧接而来的是熟悉的皮肉上的疼痛感，Thor斜眼看去，那把Loki经常用的小刀被插在了自己的手臂上。Thor只是迟疑了一下，马上拔出小刀扔地老远，然后他更紧地抱住了Loki。

“其实你捅的一点都不痛，从来不。”

Loki使了好些力气才把Thor推开：“我怀疑刚才Thanos把你的脑子烧坏了，怎么变得更笨了，哥哥？”

Thor一点都没生气，听到Loki叫自己“哥哥”甚至要喜极而泣了，并且想再扑上去给Loki一个拥抱，Loki马上抵住了他。

“Loki，我…我很抱歉，我不该说你是最糟糕的弟弟。我…”

“你要抱歉的事可不止这一件。先说明一点，我是Loki，但我也不是Loki。”

“你怎么可能不是Loki？！你看，你不是幻影，我可以这样拥抱你，还能感觉得到你的温度。”世界上不可以有人否定Loki的存在，就连Loki自己也不可以。

“如果你说的Loki是那个从小和你一起嬉戏玩闹，陪你去过各个战场，现在也能跟着你去地球的人的话，很遗憾我的确不是他。”

“那你是谁？！”

Thor已经从痛苦转变为狂喜又再度陷入巨大的失望，本来他的心就不够装下太多情绪，而现在环绕在他手掌周围的雷电已经揭示了他的忍耐度已经透支，下一秒就可能直接召来雷电撕毁一切。

“喂喂，Thor，你冷静一点。虽然如果你想毁了这一切的自由在你，但是毁灭后这一切后就不可能再还原了。”面前的Loki苦笑着摊开手。

Thor被眼前的“Loki”一激，颓然倒在了那张椅子上。“你说你不是Loki。”

“我是又不是。具体来说Loki，也就是实实在在的那个Loki，他在死前创造了一个属于你的结界。我有实体，保有他所有的记忆，行为习惯也和Loki别无二致。当你需要我的时候，你可以在这个空间里见到我，但是我无法和你离开这个空间，别的人也无法看到我。你可以认为我就是Loki，如果你不想这么认为你也可以毁掉它。是的，你可以毁掉这一切。”

“所以…你算是一个复制品？”

“你想要这么理解也可以。但我更希望你觉得我是另一个平行宇宙的Loki。”

Thor低着头在房间里来回踱步了很久，他喘着粗气，不时抬头看看眼前的Loki，又低下头思考了一下。他在挣扎到底该不该把眼前这个人当作真真正正的Loki，最后他冲上前紧紧抱住了眼前的人。

“我一直希望你也是个英雄。可是…当我看到Thanos…看到Thanos，我甚至觉得宁愿你就是个自己逃跑的卑鄙小人。”

“我就当你是在夸赞我吧哥哥。”Loki觉得自己心里暖融融地，即使他不算是一个真正意义上的Loki，但是他心底渴求这份理解太久了，渴求到Thor刚一说出口，他的情绪就像是等着吸保水分的海绵一样，一碰到就反射性地红了眼眶。

“你是我最好的弟弟。最好的…最好的…”Thor就这样抱着Loki一遍遍地重复这句话。Loki只是这样让Thor抱着，他曾经希冀不止和Thor是单纯的兄弟，他一直抱着这样小小的小小的希望直到有一天他发现他们连兄弟都做不成了。

Thor呢喃了很久，才终于放开了手，他抹了抹眼睛，突然他抓起Loki的手：“我觉得我可以留在这里，Loki，和你在一起。我以前总是有太多其他事要忙，来不及花这么多时间陪你。”

但是出乎Thor意料之外，Loki愤怒的地抽回了手，他五官近乎扭曲地吼道：“Thor Odinson！你可是阿斯加德的王！我浪费生命就是为了让你逃避现实像个窝囊废一样窝在这里？你不是还有一半的阿斯加德人要保护么？你不是要去保护你最爱的地球蝼蚁吗？”Loki狠劲地推了一把Thor，Thor居然一个踉跄坐在了地上。

“我…我有什么办法？！我也被困在这宇宙里。”Thor垂着头活像中庭的某种被饲养的生物。

“所以你不是来见我了么？现在你进入沉睡状态，不会消耗过多的氧气，也不会因为一个人被落在宇宙中而发疯。oh，哥哥，这是很常见的事，不用大惊小怪。”

“我该怎么办？”Thor说出这句话才发现这句有多么似曾相识，他很少会被打击，但是一旦束手无策，他总是转身问“我该怎么办？”，他知道弟弟就在离他半步的地方，他知道有危险的时候弟弟一定能用诡计帮助他们逃脱。

“等着有人经过救援。飞船爆炸的地方是宇宙中的重要跳跃点，许多飞船都会经过这里，很快你可以去拯救你的地球蝼蚁了。”

Loki有些无聊地趴在了地上把玩起自己的小刀来，他抛起小刀又让它落回自己的手上。相比Loki，Thor反而对于被困在这里的事一点都不恼，他顺势坐在Loki旁边。

“Loki，你还记得吗？为了庆祝你的千岁生日，我们偷偷开启彩虹桥去了尼福尔海姆，却因为浓重的雾气而被困在了一个山洞里。你还变出了一团火焰，那魔法我到现在都不会。”

“当然记得，要不是哥哥你蠢兮兮地冲向那片浓雾，我们不会迷路以至于在那个山洞里呆了五天，直到四勇士来找我们。我现在都记得你的朋友们还数落我到这时候鬼把戏却不起作用了。”Loki将小刀狠狠插入了地面，地面没有出现裂痕，但是小刀还是陷了进去。

“Loki，我以为我们已经和解了，以前的一切。我…你…总之我们在过去都有一些问题，我们…”Thor犹豫着，他想开口道歉，但是一时他不知道为哪一件事说对不起，他只能拔起小刀还给Loki。

“哥哥你说和解当然就是和解了，但你不能阻止我被过去的痛苦所伤。”Loki说的是实话，他可没指望过Thor真真正正给他一个道歉，就在Thor将酒瓶盖抛向他的时候，他已经在心里将之前那一笔笔账都勾销了，他这么说只不过是觉得激一激他的兄弟很有趣。

“Loki…你对我很重要…我…”Thor还没说完，从房间的上方，或是从很遥远的地方传来了人声，吵吵闹闹地。“什么声音？”

“看来你被人捡到了，去救你的蝼蚁吧。”Loki弯了弯手指，以示告别。

“不！！！Loki，你听我说，你对我非常重要，重要到…”Loki和白色房间的一切变得越来越淡，Thor只来得及看到Loki“Bye”的口型就被拉离了这个梦境，他一睁眼看到了一只兔子、一颗树、一个带着触角的女人、一个光膀子的男人、一个绿色的女人和一个…普通人。

2.  
在第二次梦境到来之前，Thor等了很久很久，Lok说的没错，只有当Thor需要他的时候才会进入这个梦境，否则Thor日日思念，应该每天都能见到他。终于在Thor踏上瓦特海姆，发现一切都被Thanos毁了的那个晚上，他又来到了这间屋子。

看样子Loki为了让自己过得舒适些，花了不少功夫。他变出了很多软垫子和一套茶具，看到Thor来了只是拿起茶杯，扬起了嘴角。

“我亲爱的哥哥，你需要我做什么？”

回应他的只是比之前那次更猛烈的拥抱，Thor简直想把Loki揉进自己的身体里，也许这样他就可以把Loki带走了。

“的确有一些问题，但是先不说这些，我希望能和你多呆一点时间，见不到你的每一天太…太折磨人了。”

“比彩虹桥毁坏后你见不到那只雌蚂蚁更折磨人吗？”

“Loki…我和Jane已经分手很久了，而且Jane那时候我只是想念他，但是折磨我的总是你。”

Loki大笑起来，他不能让Thor像对待Jane的感情一样对待他，那能够时时折磨他也算是一种自己的特权了。

Thor并没有在意Loki的回应，他一直在被折磨，只要他睁开眼他就像被那只叫Rocket的兔子抓挠一样。而这并不是第一次，每次遇上Loki的事，他总是容易这样被搅得心绪难宁，Loki掉下彩虹桥的时候，得知Loki在地球的时候，Loki被关入地狱后强迫自己不去看他的时候，Loki无助地在监狱里看着他的时候，甚至是更早的时候，Loki因为针对阿斯加德博学者的恶作剧而被罚禁闭的时候，Loki将Sif头发变成黑色的时候…Thor一直以来都以为那是因为弟弟没有像自己一样做一个正直的人而感到恼怒，所以总是恶语相向说Loki是个糟糕的弟弟，但是最近他突然发现当弟弟把这些恶作剧追加到自己身上的时候他却一点都不生气，这是为什么？Thor还来不及想明白这其中的差别，他就第二次来到了白色房间，这次他要好好和Loki聊一聊。

“Brother，你对着Thanos说你是‘Odinson’…”  
Thor说了一半停住了。

“说下去。”在两人共有的记忆中，Thor很少会和Loki进行交心的对话，对于Thor来说，这感觉上去像是小姑娘做的事情，所以现在在Loki面前扭扭捏捏的Thor让Loki感到很有趣。

“所以你终于承认了我们是兄弟？”

“那你希望我们是什么？”Loki觉得自己很傻，但是他心里不禁有些期待。

“兄弟！当然是兄弟！”Thor总觉得自己像是被拆穿了什么小心思一样感到诡异地心虚，他慌忙辩解道。

“切，你慌什么…”Loki白了Thor一眼，果然是自己想多了，看Thor慌张的样子就怕自己和他有点什么别的关系。“你能不能认真解决问题赶快去救你爱的那一颗蓝色小破星？”Loki一下子觉得很烦见到这个大个子，他希望他能一个人呆着，但是这里又不是阿斯加德神宫，他可以躲到自己的宫殿或者Thor绝对找不到的地方。

“瓦特海姆全毁了，我无法再造一把可以对付Thanos的武器。”Thor交叉着双手，不安地看着Loki。

“所以阿斯加德的王只有这点本事？给你打造玩具的地方被毁了你就要哭着找妈妈…”Loki突然想到了Frigga，他说不下去了，他才是应该哭着找妈妈的那一个，不是吗？他深深地叹了口气，决定暂时在这个大金毛面前充当一会妈妈的角色。“Thor Odinson，你的力量本就不来源于你手上的武器，即使阿斯加德毁灭让你的力量减弱了，但它也会随着你的信念重新回到你的手上。更何况，你为什么就不觉得可以让瓦特海姆死灰复燃呢？”

“信念”？Thor好像听到了这个词，他不禁思考信念到底是什么，他现在没有阿斯加德，没有人民，他的信念是什么？Thor定定地看着他的兄弟，他穿着他最喜欢的那套绿金色皮衣，皮衣合身地包裹住全身，背后是顺着拖到地上的墨绿色披风，如果有风的话披风会在Loki的背后翻舞，衬得他的黑发绿眸格外动人。

“你盯着我看什么？”Thor定定地看着自己的眼神实在有点渗人，难道是自己激地太过了？

Thor仍然没反应，过了好一会儿他突然站起来把Loki吓了一跳，“Loki，等我。”Thor缓缓走出了这件白色的房间，消失在另一端。

3.  
Thor第三次出现在这间房间里时，表情万分痛苦。他径直走到Loki身边，把脸埋进了Loki 的皮衣里。

“我失败了，对不起。”这句话Thor想对所有复仇者说却没有说出口。这些软弱和挫败他统统只想让Loki一个人看到。

“是‘你们’而不是你，真高兴看到你们复仇者联盟被打的满地找牙。”

Thor仍然只是抱着Loki，没有责怪和愤怒，“我带着暴风战斧朝着他砍去，即使对于敌人我也不想他死得没有尊严，所以我并没有对准他的头。然后…然后…他用无限手套打了个响指就逃走了。我们不知道发生了什么，但是…很多人凭空消失了，就在那个响指之后。”

“这倒是我的专长。”白色的房间里已经不止当初那张躺椅了，还多了一张够两个人坐的软沙发。Loki示意Thor坐在他身边，自己把脚蹭在Thor的腿上，就像小时候那样。“Thanos的故乡泰坦星因为复杂的争端而近乎全灭，所以他受够了星球上的人口不断膨胀而导致的自我毁灭，他认为他可以通过消灭星球的一半人口来解决这个问题。他去各种星球上屠杀掉一半的人，但是他觉得不够，他需要更快地达成他的梦想，所以他借助了无限宝石。”

“你是说无限宝石可以实现愿望？！”

“无限宝石的运作逻辑很复杂，是不是直接实现愿望还不好说。”

“所以可能可以复活那些消失的人？！”

“有可能吧。”

“那你呢？”

“什么？”

“可以复活你吗？”

Loki愣住了，“你想复活我？”

“当然！如果我能找回所有臣民却找不回你，于我一点意义都没有。”

“你不是说我们该分道扬镳？”

“我怕我们太接近只会让你难受。我希望你过得快乐，如果你曾经的阴影都是因为我，那我希望你一个人能过得更加开心。当然这样的前提是你安安全全地活着，如果你有危险，我会不顾一切来救你。”

Loki愣了很久，终于鼓起掌来。那些曾经的裂痕好像正在自我修复，但是那些无法修复的伤口又隐隐地作痛。哥哥你说得如此感人，却不在点上。我的阴影都是因为你，是因为你像光一样照亮了我，把那些黑暗照得无处遁形。我选择以更大的黑暗来吞噬你，却一次次被你打败。

Thor的心像是被晃动了一下，他透过弟弟的面容仿佛看到了小时候会跟在他身后，扯着他的衣角用刚刚从母亲那里学会的魔法给他变出了一条小蛇的那个男孩子。当他回过神来，他已经扶着Loki的后脑勺，在Loki的眉间摁下了一个吻。Thor慌忙退后了三步，Loki好像也被吓到了，他整个傻站在那里，好像还没有反应过来发生了什么。

“我…我要去救你，等我。”Thor往后退着，还被踉跄着绊倒了一下，他连滚带爬地逃出了房间。

4.  
Thor好久没有进入Loki的梦境了，他以现在这样的状态去见Loki一定会被他狠狠数落一番。大腹便便，全身浓浓的酒精味，最重要的是，他要让Loki失望了，Thanos毁掉了无限宝石，他没有希望将Loki复活了。一次又一次从希望的高地把他推入悬崖后，Thor终于崩溃了，他经历过太多次失去Loki的痛苦，而这一次他不想再重新振作了，他用酒精和虚拟世界麻痹自己，这样他就不会想起他的爱。

对，他的爱，当他一遍一遍告诉Rocket关于Loki 的一件件小事后，Rocket问他：“哥们儿，你是不是有恋弟情结？”

Thor突然意识到，原来很久以前开始他就对Loki带着异于兄弟的感情，这就是为什么当他听说Loki并不是他的亲弟弟的时候，心里居然生出了一丝喜悦。他那时候以为那是因为他再也不需要为有这样一个麻烦弟弟而困扰了，但最近他才意识到事实根本不是这样，Loki对别人使坏的时候他生气是因为嫉妒，知道Loki不是自己弟弟的时候他喜悦是因为他觉得不用再带着背德感对Loki抱有别样的感情了，他花了这么多年才想明白这件事，但是对象却不在了。所以当Rocket来告诉他，我们可以去拿回那些宝石的时候，他胆怯了，他在失去Loki这件事上已经经历的够多了，他不想再经历一次。但是当他准备睡一觉后就把Rocket他们赶走的时候，他进入了Loki的梦境。

“不———————！！！！！”Thor已经能想象Loki看到这幅样子的自己后会从嘴里吐出多少数落的话，他闭上眼想要迎接恶毒的言语，但是等了很久预想的数落却没有到来。

他睁开眼，发现这间房间更加拥挤了，多了一个书橱，Loki正坐在沙发上翻着手上的书。

“看来哥哥你没有我在你身边，过得不太顺利啊，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“Loki……”Thor没有料到Loki什么都没说，还没有一点嫌弃地让他坐在了身边。

“对不起，我也想早点来…”

“Thor，蹩脚的谎言可不适合你，我想你现在需要我的帮助了。”

“我不知道，我准备拒绝Rocket的，哦就是那只兔子。”

“其实你想去，不是吗？”

“我…说不上来。我希望再试一试，也许你就可以复活，但是…”

Loki歪着头，晃动着脚：“我记得500年前彩虹桥的传输发生了错误，我们来到了一个被各种巨型野蛮怪物包围的星球，那些生物一波接一波地冲过来想要吃掉我们，我们越来越累，到最后只有你一个人还在奋力反击。我说这些怪物永远都结束不了，你说不杀死这一个怎么知道结束不了。”

“这不一样…”

“这甚至比那次经历更简单，你不需要被耗尽体力的身体折磨，你只需去做，失败了也不过是和现在一样。”

Thor转过身看着Loki，这一次他没有犹豫地吻上了Loki的唇，这感觉太美妙了，在他意识到自己感情之后，他曾好几次幻想过这样的接吻。Loki一开始挣扎的很厉害，但是双手都被Thor牢牢握住，渐渐地他也只能放弃抵抗，任凭Thor的舌头滑进了自己的唇齿之间。

Loki以为Thor也学会了恶作剧，但是即使是恶作剧他也认了，毕竟他想了几千几万次却从来没想过它会变成现实，他只敢在夏日午后趴在宫殿前的草坪上睡着的Thor唇上快速地摁下一个吻，还得小心没有其他侍从走过。

“你在玩什么把戏？”两人分开后，Loki眯起眼睛问到。

“我知道这很荒唐，但是我突然发现也许我一直爱着你。”

“不可能！！”这句话可把Loki吓得不轻，他从椅子上跳起来往后退了好几步。

“我突然意识到那些愤怒都来源于妒忌，我每次说爱你的时候想象的都是你站在我身边，像皇后一样，而不是…弟弟。”

Loki已经没有办法消化兄长所说的这些话了，是，他是一个人抱着无望的单恋，但是自己单箭头是一回事，突然有一天单箭头对象要和自己双箭头就是另外一回事了。他的兄长，全宇宙男性荷尔蒙最多的人，怎么会突然有一天喜欢上自己呢？

“Loki，我并不是要你给出什么回应，但是我觉得我该告诉你。”

Loki转过身，Thor还在说着什么，但是他只觉得自己在颤抖，他该抓住这个抛向他的橄榄枝，但是他怕橄榄枝滚烫地难以接住，他犹豫着直到听到Thor说：

“如果这让Loki你很困扰的话，我收回刚才所有的话。”

“不！不要！”

Thor只是愣了一下，但是下一秒他就冲到Loki跟前：“Loki，你愿意？我是说你愿意做我的爱人？”

Loki只是别过头去，嗯了一下。但是Thor简直已经和刚进入这间房间时判若两人，他大吼着，就像中庭草原上的猛兽一样。

“但是你必须去解决宝石的问题。”

Thor停止了欢呼，他的眼神变得比一开始要坚毅，他点了点头，但是很快脸上又挂上了笑容。

“如果我搞定了，我能要一个吻吗？”

Loki翻了个白眼，但是他还是点了点头。

5.  
Thor回来了，比起上次来说他还算平静，他拖着满身的疲惫坐在了Loki的身边。Loki转过身在Thor的唇上摁下了吻，他约定过的吻。

Thor回吻了他，不似上一次这么激烈，但是这个吻却在填补他心中的缺口。当那些化灰的人被送到战场的时候，他在心里一直祈求着能看到金色的大角，但是没有，他的弟弟没有出现。战后很多人都激动再次看到自己的亲人和朋友，但是Thor只是默默拿了杯酒坐在了那个叫Peter的男孩子身边。

“其实这次…我并不是真正需要你。因为我已经决定和小兔子他们一伙人走了。所以我很担心我没法来到这个梦境，所幸我成功了。”

“你要抛下你的人民？”

“我把王位让给了瓦尔基里了，她会是个好女皇。”

“你说什么？”Loki以为自己听错了，那个他曾经也希望拥有的王位居然被Thor给了一个外人？

“没有你那个王位对我一点意义都没有。”

Loki又再次安静了下来，Thor继续说道。

“所以我要和小兔子他们一起去宇宙，听说队长他们回去抢夺空间宝石的时候被你夺走了宝石，这将会出现另外一个你，所以无论如何我要找到他。”

“即使是那个还没有和你和解的Loki？”

“无论哪个都是你。只要是你，重来几次我都愿意。再给我一个吻吧。”

Loki再一次吻上了Thor的嘴唇，他所有的怨恨和不甘都已经消失了，他也相信无论是哪个平行世界的Loki最终都会和Thor和解。

“Loki，等我。”


End file.
